


Homecoming

by Jaina



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: New Republic Era - All Media Types
Genre: Crack, Crack Pairing, F/M, Humor, Rare Pairings, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-12
Updated: 2012-05-12
Packaged: 2017-11-18 07:31:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/558448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaina/pseuds/Jaina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaina brings her new fiance home for the holidays to announce the good news for her family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Homecoming

**Author's Note:**

> Jaya dear - I suck. But then you know this. This was supposed to be your Christmas and birthday present, but I was never able to finish it. I'm sorry. But I thought I would post this for you anyway, and you know if you ever feel like finishing this someday the story is yours.

Wes Janson was in trouble. Not the "Have to spend your life fighting against an evil Empire" kind of trouble, or even the "Stole all of Wedge's clothing from the head and left him with only a stuffed Ketch doll to run back to his bunk" trouble. No, this kind of trouble was even worse.

This was "Meet the Parents" kind of trouble.

Except for the worst thing was, he already knew these people.

"Wes, stop worrying."

"I'm not worrying," he replied automatically, years of pilot bravado carrying through. The small fingers that were threaded through his fingers squeezed lightly.

"You shouldn't try to lie to a Jedi, honey."

Wes shook his head. Some days he still couldn't believe that he was engaged to Jaina Solo. He had a feeling that it would continue to feel unreal until it was announced to the galaxy. Of course, the likelihood of Han Solo blasting him also went up drastically after that point, which was why they were there at Winter Festival to announce their decision to Jaina's family.

"Are you sure it wouldn't be best to do this over the Holo Net from several systems away," Wes asked one last time, hoping Jaina would come to her senses.

"No, Wes," Jaina replied in the tone of someone who had already had this conversation many times. She smiled over at him. "Now, let's get this over with."

Her smile made him melt and remember why he had been crazy enough to ask Han Solo's daughter to marry him in the first place. Wes caught her wrist as she started to punch the door chime and pulled her around to face him.

"One last kiss for a soon to be dead man," he claimed with a wild grin.

Jaina laughed and melted into his arms as Wes lost himself in the kiss. He didn't even notice when the door slid open.

"Jaina-" Leia's cut off exclamation caught both of their attention immediately.

Jaina pulled away from Wes enough to turn and face Leia.

"Happy Winter Festival, Mom," she said weakly. "You remember Wes Janson, right?"

Leia gripped the door frame tightly as if to support herself and then gestured them into the Solo apartment.

* * *

Jaina held his hand and gently pulled him towards the living room where the rest of her family waited.

"No lightsabers in the back," Wes whispered in her ear, "So far, so good."

"Mom's not that bad," Jaina whispered.

"She almost passed out when she saw us," Wes shot back, "And it's not your M- Leia that I'm worried about."

Jaina squeezed his hand reassuringly as they stepped into the living room, and then let it go to step forward.

"Jasa," She greeted her twin brother with a warm smile and a hug. Jacen bent over to kiss her cheek and then pulled back. He glanced behind her and sent a flash of surprise at her through their twin bond, but didn't comment.

Jacen stepped back and gestured towards the rest of the room. "Dad's watching the smashball tournament, but he wanted to see you when you got here."

Jaina glanced towards the holo display at the back of the room and then back to Jacen. "Who's winning?"

"The Corellian StarHounds...are loosing - badly."

Jaina winced. "You think this is amusing don't you?"

"Oh, it is amusing," Jacen replied.

Jaina glared before she walked toward the hover couch where her father was waiting.


End file.
